


Sharp Pieces Of My Heart

by MiddleCherryEarth



Series: Drabbles/Ficlets/Whatever [1]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M, PAINFUL AF, Unrequited Love, always suffering, our smol egg son, sorry - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5250431
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleCherryEarth/pseuds/MiddleCherryEarth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Can't you see that everything I've done has been about trying to repay him ?”, says Harry, and Eggsy’s whole world shatters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sharp Pieces Of My Heart

“Can't you see that everything I've done has been about trying to repay him ?”, says Harry, and Eggsy’s whole world shatters. 

He thought there was something between them, more than a debt to his late father. Eggsy had hold onto the hope that, when he’d become a Kingsman agent, he’d have the courage to tell Harry about his burgeoning sentiments. He had dreamt of late night dates and early morning breakfast together. He sometimes even let his mind wander, imagining the feeling of Harry’s hand in his own, the way he’d have to get on his toes to kiss those sinful lips, or that he’d be allowed to gaze him all he wants. And by God does he want to do just that.

But Harry never thought about it. He never hoped, never dreamt, and his mind had always been focused on the task at hand, on his life-long debt.

“Can't you see that everything I've done has been about trying to repay him ?”, Harry had said. And Eggsy’s heart was in a million of sharp pieces, tearing though his flesh each time he breathed. He vaguely heard Harry say something about coming back and cleaning this mess but the ringing in his ears blocked most of the sounds. 

Harry left and Eggsy died a little.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on tumblr: http://vulcancherry.tumblr.com 
> 
> Don't hesitate and leave a comment, I'll be happy to know what you have to say about it !


End file.
